One Year
by kruegerli
Summary: Naley/AU. Younger Nathan finds his Peace in Older Haley.mild abuse/Sex.A bit dark on Nathan s side. Nathan POV.To be safe M-Rated. Oneshot!


I knew it wasn't the right thing do to, but as every time I had nothing to loose. Some people, ok correct me, a lot of people wouldn't like this scene of me standing in front of her house in the state I'm in. I have to confess, I'm a 17 year old boy and she is in her early-twenties. It's really not as extreme as it seems, but people see what they want to see!

I don't care what people think of me, they should mind their own problems, because they have enough of them. I have to admit my reputation is not the best and honestly I don't want to change that. People leave you alone, when they know about your Breaking and Entering, Drug-Dealing and all the other little things I did in the few past years.

* * *

It's a bit ironic that I met her when I was fifteen and tried to steel her handbag. It was normal for me to steal, but this time, the bag stayed in her hand. Maybe I didn't try hard enough but her appearance, more like an epiphany left me breathless. Before I could react she held my wrist and looked at me with her deep chocolate eyes and I heard her voice for the first time.

"I'm not going to report you"I rolled my eyes. "Come with me, I want to talk to you and in my opinion this isn't the right place to do it"

First I didn't want to take her offer, but the thought of a nice, hot coffee was tempting.

In the beginning it was awkward to sit in front of an older woman, you just met but after a few minutes it felt homey, and believe me in MY live nothing feels homey.

I didn't got a coffee. "You are too young for coffee. How old are you anyways?" she asked as we sat at her kitchen butcher block in her little, old town house. It was not longer than 5 minutes away from my home, or better the place where I sleep from time to time and have to bear with my abusive father.

"I'm fifteen. Three month until I'm sixteen. And I drink coffee all the time!" I replied annoyed. Instead of an answer she put a cup with a nearly-transparent liquid in front of me. It smelled fruity and sweet and was hot. That convinced me and I took a sip. I looked up, she smiled at me and one second later I found myself smiling back at the woman with the hero complex

* * *

Over the weeks I visited her from time to time. We talked a lot, what was very unusually for me. I couldn't even lie to her, she was my rock and I didn't want to betray her. Unlike my father she didn't forgot my birthday. I got a little cake and a new hoodie, because I wouldn't wear anything except that. She send me to her bathroom on the first floor to put it on and to come immediately downstairs. She wanted to see with her own eyes that it fit and prevent that I would use the size as a reason not to accept the gift.

"Wow, my appraisal wasn't that bad. It suits you, Nathan. I like it." She smiled at my and pulled a long, thin black scarf out of her pocket, wrapped it around my neck and stuffed it in my collar.

"Hales, you didn't have to do this, ok?" I responded shy. After a few days of calling her "Miss James" she suggested that I should call her Haley. She would fell as if she was still in her classroom with her elementary school students. And every time I would feel especially vulnerable I called her "Hales".

"You know that I like to give. It's getting colder outside and I don't want you out there with pneumonia. Let's eat your cake. I backed it by myself!"

* * *

Month later I spend nearly every afternoon and evening with her. In the mornings she had to work until 2 o clock. Normally I would hang outside with my friends and pick her up from her school but every now and then I would go to my High school. Haley wanted a good education for me and I didn't want to end like my father. Haley gave me the decisions about school; the only thing she expected from me was my school material at the end of the week so we could look over it together. I didn't feel pressured in anything, quite the opposite actually; I liked it when someone cared for me. From time to time we even talked about my Dad. She knew I would hesitate when I felt uncomfortable. It wasn't a glorious part of my life, but after weeks I could easily talk with her about it all.

One day, freshly 17, I got a really bad beating from my Dad. Like often I don't know the exact reason. Something about alcohol and what I've done in the last few weeks. I still don't know how I got to Haley's. But I can still remember the look she gave me. It wasn't one of pity; she knew I didn't want that, it was full of sadness. She just gave me a huge and let me rest on her shoulder for a few minutes. After my following shower I just stand in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel loosely wrapped around my hips. A raven-haired boy, no man with a bruised cheek, a cut eyebrow and maybe a teared shoulder muscle. I saw myself as a lost case. I didn't knew hat I want and what I could reach. My biggest mystery was Haley. What saw she in me? A soft knock I was pulled out of my insecurities. Haley came in. She had a Firstaidkit with her and sat in front of me on the counter. She took me by my hips and pulled me between her legs. Haley was a lot smaller than me, but this was the perfect high to nurse my cuts and bruises. I ignored the pain and looked in her angelic face. She knew what I was thinking just moments ago. She could read me like an open book the first thing I felt again was her lips pressed on mine. The touch of her tongue on mine calmed me immediately. It wasn't the first time we kissed, but we didn't do it every time. It was special to us, my heaven were I could run when all was too much. Her hands found their way across my naked, muscular chest and her mouth followed them.

"Don't think about everything too much"

KISS

"All this isn't your fault!"

KISS

"You are not responsible for this!"

KISS

"And you don't have to straighten everything for your farther out!"

KISS

"Let's go to bed, you need rest. Let me close up, I'll join you in a bit." With a last, short peck on my bellybutton she left and headed down the stairway. I went in the bedroom and put my pyjamapants on, another thing Haley bought for me after I crashed at her house a few times. Minutes later as I lay with my eyes closed and felt the bed dip and Haley's head on my shoulder. First I gave her a peck on her forehead, a silent thank you, but my mouth roamed over her face to her mouth. With my pain free shoulder I pulled her higher on the bed and wrapped my arm around her waist. She wore a tank top and her panties. After a few minutes of touching the tank top and my pants were on the floor. I laid on top of Haley, pressed her in the mattress and kissed and licked her breast and the valley in between. She started to move her hips against mine und could clearly felt my arousal. I could feel her warmth, too, and that made me just wanted her more.

"Nathan, are you sure you want that?" Haley asked hushed.

"More than anything, Hales" I looked her deep in the eyes and saw the tears in there. I was sure I had them, too. I kissed her deep to show her that I felt the same way. She pointed to her nightstand were she kept condoms. At this point I wanted to protect her, I wanted to give her what I got everyday from her. And I did just that.

* * *

And now I'm standing here on her frontpoorch, again. More bloody and bruised then ever and broken at the same time. But she was there to help, my save place, my paradise. My sight was fogged, but that was hopefully going to change, once I had her in her arms, again

I knocked at her door and waited. I saw the look of shock and sadness, but it wasn't new to me. She grabbed my Shirt and pulled me in her arms.

"One year, Nathan, one year!"


End file.
